Technical Field
This invention relates generally to storage containers for medical devices, and more particularly to a storage container for a long, flexible medical implement, such as a catheter, and related medical devices.
Background Art
Medical devices, including surgical instruments, supplies, and so forth, are generally shipped from manufacturer to medical services provider in sterile packaging. For example, a scalpel may be shipped to a surgeon in a plastic, vacuum-sealed, sterile package. Similarly, bandages may be shipped in paper, plastic, or paper composite sterile wrappers. When the medical services provider is ready to use the medical supply, the sterile package is removed. The medical services provider then uses the object in accordance with the procedure being performed.
While conventional packaging works well for objects having a generally unchanging form factor, special considerations have to be taken into consideration for some medical supplies. By way of example, catheter assemblies and other flexible equipment is generally shipped in a coiled configuration. Once the sterile packaging is removed, the catheter must be uncoiled prior to use. Care must be taken in shipping, unwrapping, and using the catheter. For instance, if a catheter is inadvertently bent, kinked, or otherwise damaged, it may no longer be suitable for use. Compounding this issue, catheters are available in a variety of lengths ranging from 100 centimeters to over 250 centimeters.
Traditional catheters are packaged, for example, in individual packaging. The catheter and card are then sealed in a sterile plastic wrap. These catheters are prone to damage in shipment, storage, and when being unpacked, as the card and wrap provide little physical protection.
Some manufacturers have started shipping catheters and other similar devices in flat plastic trays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,121 to McGlinch teaches one such tray. The tray has several specifically contoured loops such that one universal tray will accommodate several different sized catheters. Such packaging presents a problem, however, in that large amounts of storage space are taken with a universal tray, especially when a relatively short catheter is shipped therein. Additionally, when in use, these trays occupy large amounts of a medical service provider's sterile workspace or table, leaving little room for related components, such as lubricants, fluid bags, and so forth.
There is thus a need for an improved container for flexible medical devices or catheters that facilitates more effective and simpler deployment of the device during a procedure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.